Living By The Sea
by InsaneObsessions
Summary: Sweenett. What is Sweeney hadn't killed Mrs. Lovett in the boiler room? What if they ran off to live by the sea? I do not own Sweeney Todd!
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always." Sweeney Todd sang to Mrs. Lovett. There was nothing but desire in his eyes, though not desire of love. Just hate and anger. Though of course, Mrs. Lovett was so entranced by him that she didn't notice. "As you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past!" he started stepping closer to her, though she stepped back, slightly frightened.

"Do you mean it?" she joined in.

"Now, come here, my love!" he bellowed, gesturing for her to come closer.

"Everything I did, I swear I thought it was only for the best!" she sang, staring up into his eyes as he was still advancing on her. She slammed into the wall behind her and so she couldn't walk back any further, he was standing right in front of her. Though this is what she wanted, wasn't it?

"Not a thing to fear, my love!" he continued.

"Believe me," she uttered.

"What's dead, is dead!"

"Can we still be married?" she chimed.

"The history of the world, my pet!" he sung, grabbing her hands with his, and they started to waltz around the boiler room, singing.

"Oh, Mr. Todd, oh, Mr. Todd, leave it to me!" she couldn't help smiling at the man she'd loved for over 15 years.

"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget!"

Mrs. Lovett's attention was entirely focused on Sweeney, oh how beautifully his voice collaborated with hers, how attractive he looked, even covered in the blood shed from his victims…

"By the sea, Mr. Todd, we'll be comfy cozy, by the sea, Mr. Todd where there's no one nosy!"

Mrs. Lovett now realized how close Sweeney was leading her to the blazing oven. Her heart pounded in her chest. She knew what was coming.

"And life is for the alive, my dear! So let's keep living it!"

"Just keep living it! Really living it!" they both sang, Sweeney's voice more of a growl, Mrs. Lovett's sweet and half-choked up because she knew in a few seconds that she would be burning, burning in that flaming oven.

But Sweeney's grip seemed to tighten on her. He paused his dancing, stopping her too. They didn't say anything, they both just stood there in front of the oven. Sweeney looked down into her pleading, teary eyes. His face softened, then he let his grip on her go, not tossing her into the oven, but leaving her standing there, as he paced the room angrily.

"Mr. Todd…" Nellie began.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her. He came at her again, pushed her aside and closed the oven door furiously. Then he did an odd thing. He sat down in the corner of the room, and he started to cry. Nellie watched in awe for a few seconds. She had never seen Sweeney cry. She hadn't even seen Benjamin cry. But now, he was sitting in the corner, sobbing hysterically. She slowly walked towards him, being careful not to anger him. She cautiously sat down next to him and put an arm around him awkwardly.

"It's alright, Mr. T…"

"No, it's not!" he said tearfully. "My dear Lucy is dead and so is my former self. I kill people for a living, Mrs. Lovett. I feel…guilty. I have nothing left to live for."

"Sure you do, Mr. T! Of course you have something to live for!" she cried.

"Oh, yeah? What? You?" he glared at her.

His words stung her heart like a thousand bees. Was she suggesting that she wasn't good enough for him?

"Well…"

"Mrs. Lovett. You lied to me. You kept an enormous fact from me for a long time. You practically killed my wife. I wouldn't have killed her if you had told me. You betrayed me."

Nellie had no idea what to say. So she started to sing.

"Life is for the alive, my dear…" she sang, patting his back, unsure.

"So lets keep living it…" Sweeney chimed in, getting up, so she did too. Holding each other's hands, they walked to the middle of the room. Then, Nellie decided that this was the time. She embraced him in a caring hug.

"Really living it," they both muttered.

"Sweeney Todd. I love you, I really do. I wish to marry you and live with you by the sea." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. His mouth opened, about to say something. It was then Nellie saw something behind Sweeney. It was Toby, holding one of Mr. Todd's razors high, ready to kill.

"Sweeney! Look out!" she cried, pulling Sweeney aside. He looked at Toby and pulled out his razor.

"You're no killer, son," he growled, his voice fierce.

"But I am,"

And with one swift movement, Sweeney killed Toby.

Nellie let out a gasp. Toby. Her son. The man she had just asked to marry her had just killed her son.

"Mrs. Lovett…" Sweeney began, but she cut him off.

"Nellie. Call me Nellie." She said.

"Then you call me Sweeney, not Mr. Todd or Mr. T." he replied.

Then, the two shared a smile that no words could describe. He took her hand in his and led her out of the boiler room, out of the whole building, and the two set off to live together by the sea.

So I was thinking of making this Sweenett for a while now, and I finally got around to making it. Should I continue and make it a chapter thing or just leave it? Review and tell me what you think. I'd really like to continue, but if you guys think I shouldn't I won't, haha. Thanks for reading and supporting my stories, guys. :)


	2. Chapter 2

NELLIE'S POV

I, Nellie Lovett woke up with a gasp. I shook my head and raised a hand to my forehead. All around me was darkness, but I knew where I was. I was in my new room of my new house. The house I now owned with Sweeney Todd. By the sea.

I got up out of my bed shakily. I ran my hands across the walls until my fingers found the light switch, which I flicked. The light flared, blinding my eyes. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting to the harsh light. I looked around her new room. It wasn't very big, but it suited me. I loved it. I looked up at the ceiling. Just upstairs Sweeney Todd was sleeping. Or was he? He certainly wasn't pacing, because I couldn't hear anything. But I didn't feel the urge to go up and say good morning to him. In fact, I didn't feel like saying anything to him. He had killed my son. Sure, Toby was about to kill Sweeney, and after all, the poor boy had went insane. And he'd known about the killings. Though I couldn't help but feel pangs of mourn when I thought of the poor, innocent child.

I quietly opened the door and tiptoed into the kitchen, turning lights on in each room that I passed. I leant against the kitchen counter, eyes closed. Oh, I was so tired! Me and Sweeney had traveled all night and I'd only got a few hours of sleep. Being careful not to wake my sleeping housemate, I made myself some scrambled eggs. I ate them slowly, thinking. What happens now? What does Sweeney think of me? These questions found no answers wandering around in my head, so I decided to take a walk on the beach once I was finished my breakfast.

I snuck out the door as quietly as possible. The cool breeze of the sea was chilling against my skin. I was only in my nightgown. I wished I'd brought my dressing gown, but it was too late now. I sat down on the sand, staring out into the blue, crashing waves. Occasionally I would get sprayed by the water, which made me smile. It freshened me up. Though, I couldn't stay outside forever. By nine o'clock, I decided that Mr. Todd would be awake and wondering where I was. I mean, Sweeney…

It was going to take me a while to remember to say his first name when referring to the mournful barber.

So I stood up and ran back to the house, being careful not to trip in the sand. I opened the door slowly, just in case he was still asleep. Sure enough, there he was, leaning against the kitchen counter as I had been when I first woke up that morning.

"Good morning, Mr- good morning, Sweeney," I greeted him. He grunted in reply, obviously still tired. Or did he just not want to speak to me? I nodded and went back up to my room. I sat down on my still un-made bed and curled up, enjoying the warmth of the blankets after being outside in the harsh wind. Gosh, I was tired. Maybe I could just close my eyes and rest for a while. Maybe…

"Mrs. Lovett!" A harsh voice interrupted my dreams.

"Hmm?" I murmured sleepily.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon! Get up, you bloody lazy woman!"

I opened my eyes and saw Sweeney standing over my bed.

"Oh, hi, Mr. Todd," I said.

"Yes, hello. Now, get up, will you?" he demanded, his hands on his hips impatiently.

"Fine, fine," I stood up slowly, groaning.

"Get dressed." Sweeney told me. I nodded and he left, closing the door behind him.

He had called me Mrs. Lovett. Not Nellie. And I had replied with Mr. Todd. Not Sweeney.

Living by the sea with Sweeney Todd wasn't as wonderful as I expected.


	3. Chapter 3

SWEENEY'S POV

I paced the small room, running a cloth up and down the razor that I was holding. There was a window in my new room, but it wasn't nearly as big as the one in my old barber shop in Fleet Street. My old barber shop that I could never go back to. People would be suspicious. Judge Turpin, one of the most honored men in town had gone to the barber shop and never returned. Plus, since no one was there, obviously people would have gone in to investigate and they would have found the bodies of the Beadle, Toby, Judge Turpin and Lucy.

Lucy…

My dear wife. My dear, dead wife. I had killed her. The last thing she saw before she had her life cruelly taken from her was he husband. Her insane, revenge-raged husband.

I shook my head. I now wished I had killed Mrs. Lovett, that lust-craved baker that kept the secret that could had saved my wife from me. But why hadn't I? I wanted to. I had the chance. But I didn't kill her. She had confessed her love for me in the bakehouse. She had asked me to marry her. But I hadn't said anything, so thankfully, we weren't married.

What was she doing right now? I wondered. Sitting in her room lusting over me as I knew she had been doing whilst we were living in Fleet Street? Hopefully not.

Furiously, I threw my razor on my bed. I immediately regretted it and picked it up.

"My friend…my clever friend…" I sang to it, putting it back in its case with my other razors. I stroked my fingers across them before I closed the lid.

Sighing, I looked around the small room. Now I had killed the Judge, there was no reason to glare out the window at the by-passers. Plus, there was no by-passers. My room overlooked the ocean, and there was no one around. I looked at an old chair that had been in the room when we'd came. I pulled it over to the window anyway and sat down. Suddenly, the white in the waves reminded me of something. Lucy. Her pale skin, her pretty white dresses. Was I ever going to be able to let her go?

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett called, rapping on my door.

I tried to ignore her.

"Mr. Todd? You in there?"

I rolled my eyes, but kept silent. I didn't want to answer her. I was thinking the day Lucy and I had gotten married.

"Mr. Todd?" she yelled frantically.

"What?" I replied. I heard her sigh of exasperation.

"I'm going for a swim, okay? I just thought I'd let you know." She informed me through the door.

"Alright," I answered simply. I looked back at the window. I then realized that she was lingering at the door, listening. I hadn't heard her footsteps retreating. I narrowed my eyes and quietly got up.

I walked over to the door, grasped the handle and flung it open. There she was, standing there. Eyes open wide in fear.

"Mrs. Lovett." I growled.

"Mr. T, I'm sorry…"

"I thought you were going out." I said, cocking my head mockingly.

"I am." She replied, still visibly frightened.

"Then why were you outside my door, I wonder?"

"I was just leaving…"

"Alright. Goodbye, then." I said coldly and watched her go downstairs and outside. I slammed my door shut and went back to my place in the chair overlooking the ocean.

It seemed as though that chair was my new brooding area.

So that's Chapter 3 of Living by the Sea! :D Hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I captured Sweeney's personality all that well, but meh, I like it. Thanks for supporting and reviewing and being so awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Nellie's POV

I sighed as I continued to amuse myself by tapping my heels on the floor to the tune of "My Friends", which had strangely become stuck in my head. I began to drum my fingers on the kitchen table along with the tapping of my heels.

I had been sitting at the kitchen table for the past half hour, waiting for Mr. Todd – Sweeney – to wake up. Or was he awake and just couldn't be bothered to come down?

Either way, I was waiting for him. I needed to talk to him about something.

I let out a frustrated sigh and finally stood up. I walked over to the window that overlooked the beach. Living with Sweeney wasn't at all like I imagined. What had happened? He had been so kind and compassionate and…loving, that night in the bake house. Or was he just using me as a shoulder to cry on? What if he didn't really mean all he did and said?

Tears sprang to my eyes at the thought. I raised my hand to wipe them away, and then I stopped. I hadn't cried once the whole time we'd been here, although I'd had many things to cry about. I just stood there and let the tear roll down my cheeks, emotions overflowing me.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

I spun around to see Sweeney standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. T. I…I should probably go…" I walked towards the door and tried to get past him, head ducked. But he wouldn't let me pass.

"Mrs. Lovett, what's wrong?" he asked. His words were kind, but his voice monotone and emotionless.

"It's nothing." I replied quickly, still trying to push past him.

He looked down at me with those dark eyes of his. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the table and sat me down. He then sat in the chair across from me.

"No one cries for no reason. Tell me what's wrong." Sweeney said.

"Mr. T, really I'm fine." I began to stand up, but he stopped me.

"You can talk to me," he said, his voice different now. It sounded as though he really cared. Something about the tone of voice he used made me sit down.

"Well, I just thought…living by the sea here with you would be different. But…it's just like before when we lived in Fleet Street, only worse. We never talk to each other anymore, we hardly see each other because we're always on our own and we're basically just ignoring each other!" I explained.

Sweeney stared at a slightly chipped bit of the wood table. I could tell he was thinking because he had a certain look on his face. I looked down, embarrassed.

Suddenly, I felt a hand touch mine. I looked up and saw that Sweeney had reached across the table and took my hand. I let him, blushing slightly.

"Nellie, I feel the same way that you do and I feel terrible that I haven't been paying attention to you. I promise that we will do things together." He told me.

"Really?" I asked, blinking tears out of my eyes.

"Really,"

Then the corners of his mouth turned up into something that looked like a smile. That was probably the first time he really smiled at me.

"How about we start tomorrow?" he suggested. "We can go down to the beach tomorrow and just have a special day."

"Maybe we could bring a picnic basket and have lunch down there," I added.

He nodded.  
>"Thank you, Sweeney," I said. Saying his first name was still a little strange to me.<p>

"You're welcome, Nellie."

Then, he stood up, let go of my hand and went back upstairs to his room. I sank back in my chair, a wide grin spreading across my face.

- I'm really sorry I haven't been updating that frequently! I'm already starting on the next chapter of Sweeney Goes To A Palm Reader, and I'll try to upload it soon. I was just really busy with schoolwork, but since school is finishing soon (yay!) I'll be able to spend the holidays working on my stories. Thanks for supporting and reviewing! xxx -


	5. Chapter 5

Nellie's POV

My eyelids fluttered open as the morning sun flooded through my window. I inhaled deeply and took in the aroma of the fresh, crisp beach air. It took me a moment to realise what day it was and remember what had happened yesterday. And then I remembered, and a smile spread across my face. Today, Sweeney and I were going to the beach. Together. I rolled out of bed happily and made my way downstairs into the kitchen. I was shocked to see that Sweeney was already sitting at the table. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7 o'clock. He was never even awake this early. When he heard my footsteps, he looked up at me and I could have sworn I saw him almost smile.

"Nellie," he said. "Good morning,"

"G-good morning Sweeney," I said, fighting back a smile. He was sure acting unlike himself, but I liked it.

"I, er… I tried to make prepare some food for our picnic, but it didn't turn out very well…" Sweeney pointed to the kitchen counter sheepishly, and I saw that he had probably attempted to make sandwiches or something, but had failed and there was just a pile of crumbled bread and various jams and spreads slathered on top. I stifled a laugh.

"I… think it'd be best that you'd make the food…" Sweeney smirked.

"Yes, I agree," I smiled.

About an hour later, we had packed everything and were walking the short distance from our house down to the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day, and we picked a spot on the sand to lay out a towel. As we were sitting down, I noticed that Sweeney's razor holster on his hip was empty. That was odd. He took his razors everywhere with him, all the time. And then I realised he had left them at the house so it would be just us.

The view of the ocean was amazing, and Sweeney seemed to think so too because as he stared out, his usual brooding expression was replaced with one of peace and calm. The corner of his mouth twitched up into an almost-smile.

As he was gazing out into the ocean, I sat and looked at him. He was so beautiful. The beauty of the ocean could hardly compare to him. I couldn't believe I was sitting here with such a perfect creature.

After a while, I took his hand in mine and his gaze broke as he turned to me. He looked down at my hand holding his, then back up at me. God, I loved him.

"Nellie," he said. "I'm really glad we escaped the gloom of London and came to live here. There are just… so many bad memories back there in that awful town…"

"Oh, Sweeney," I gave his hand a little comforting squeeze. "I know. I'm glad we came here, too. We really needed to get out of there, anyway. How more suspicious could it have been? A highly known Judge and Beadle go into a barber shop and are never seen again?"

His eyes hardened at the word 'Judge'.

"Oh, yes… the judge…" he muttered.

Suddenly I regretted speaking of that man.

"Sorry, love. You don't have to worry about him anymore," I rubbed my back across his back in what I hoped was a comforting manner. It must have been, because he smiled slightly, looked up at me and nodded.

"I know," he said softly.

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed that chapter of Living By The Sea! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'll be updated again frequently, I swear. As always, thank you for your support. xx**


End file.
